Touhou x DBZ
by Maribel Yakumo
Summary: What if Reimu and Marisa and Goten and Trunks were in a crossover? (Just my Curiosity!) I'll post chapter 1 soon but for now, enjoy! Don't forget to review! It's my first story... I do not own Touhou or DBZ. This story is copyrighted by Maribel Yakumo. Do not plagiarize or else, I will complain to the court of your theft!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Ah! Right now, it's so peaceful…" said a bored, shrine maiden. Her name was Reimu. She wore a large, red ribbon on her shoulder-length hair and a big, red dress with frills in the bottom. The dress was patterned with polka dots and a zigzag line and she sported white, detached sleeves. She kept her shrine clean while, her friend who was a black magician, laid on the steps of the shrine. The fast wind picked up the shrine maiden's brown hair and the magician's blonde hair,

"Hey, there's a fast wind! a really, really fast one! That one only comes when an incident happens. " said the blonde magician. "Marisa, don't be fooled. Even if there was no incident, the 'really, really' fast wind would pick up." replied Reimu.

"Oh…" said Marisa. Marisa wore a black, witch hat with a purple ribbon and frills. She also wore a long-sleeved white shirt inside a black dress that had six, yellow buttons on the top and an apron on the skirt. **BOOM!** Suddenly, out of nowhere, somebody fell to the ground. The two, out of curiosity, left whatever they were doing and ran to the forest. The forest was the place where that "somebody" fell.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Owieeeee…." groaned Goten. He and his best friend, Trunks had landed on the soft grass, surrounded by the oriental surroundings before them. "Where are we?", said Goten. "This looks almost like Mount Paozu but the mountain or mountains, I see over there aren't like it. So I bet, we're in somewhere else." Goten had shaggy black hair; he wore a green shirt with gray pants and orange boots. Goten and Trunks were now fifteen years old, just like Reimu and Marisa.

" Huh, that's funny…", mumbled Trunks. "When we were looking everywhere, the dragon- ball radar didn't seem to beep at all. Now in this weird place, it starts to beep. I think we're not in the place, we know, Goten. This place is way too orient." Trunks was a purple head; he styled his hair in a buzz cut and wore a blue and white, striped shirt with a yellow hoodie and black pants. He wore the same orange boots, Goten did. They suddenly heard the sound of someone rushing through bushes and trees, they readied themselves in their fighting stances and kept attention to the shadows coming closer and closer.

"Gaah!" yelled Marisa. The two boys figured those shadows were girls, so they relaxed their muscles. Trunks yelled" Hey, we come in peace! You can come out, whoever you are!". The shadows came out and the two boys were relieved, it was just two girls.

"Eeeh? Who are you? You look like humans…" said Reimu. "Er… We're just good people who don't know what this place is", replied Goten. "_ Is she a shrine maiden? The clothes look like it…._" he thought. Reimu told them to come with them, since they didn't have a place to rest. When they had arrived, Reimu and Marisa helped the boys with their belongings and took them to the table in the main room. There the two girls were about to ask Goten and Trunks, an interview…..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm Reimu Hakurei and this is Marisa Kirisame. So, who are you strangers, exactly?" asked Reimu.

"I'm Goten and this is my best friend, Trunks", replied Goten. "We don't know where we are, right now…"

Marisa giggled at them. "Goten? You must be from the sky and what kind of a name is Trunks? Boy, _Trunks_, I bet you're a living underwear!" tears fell down her cheeks as she laughed, making the two boys embarrassed. Reimu hit her head, quieting the black witch and giving her a bump. "Sorry, sorry…" Marisa grumbled.

"Anyways, are you thieves, youkai, or anything else dangerous?" Reimu asked again but with a more serious look.

"We're definitely not thieves and we're nice people. What are Youkai, though?" replied Trunks.

"Ah, I see…you're from the outside world." said Reimu.

"Outside world?! What do you mean?" said a surprised Trunks.

"This place is called 'Gensokyo'. It used to be part of the outside world but since the youkai and the humans didn't get along, it was sealed off. Now there is a 'Hakurei' border in these two worlds and I guard this border since, some humans along with my ancestors were sealed along with it." explained Reimu.

"So you mean, we're in a different world?" asked Goten.

" Our point, exactly!" replied Marisa.

"And to answer your question, Trunks, youkai are..well… Japanese folk creatures . That term can apply to any supernatural being." said Reimu.

"Um…Could you help us find these seven, orange, magical orbs with a number of stars that go from one to seven? When we were in the 'outside world', our radar didn't beep at all but now here, it signals there are orbs here. The orbs are called 'dragon balls'. " said Trunks.

"What are they for?" asked a curious Marisa.

"Whenever somebody collects them, an eternal dragon grants us wishes, but only if we say 'arise Shenron!' " replied Goten.

"Why do you want to collect them?" asked Reimu.

"In our place, a member of our team said that somebody stole the dragon balls and now she couldn't find it anywhere, despite looking all over the earth."

"What's this team of yours? Is it a crime- fighting, justice team?" asked Marisa.

"Yeah…you could say that." replied Goten.

"Well we have a case here ourselves", said Reimu. " The sun has not risen up yet and the moon is still there. Maybe we could discover the dragon balls on the way, so yes, we would help you."

"Yes!" said the two boys as the they and the two girls prepared for their next journey.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The four teenagers headed outside the Hakurei Shrine until, Yukari Yakumo and her shikigamies, appeared all of a sudden. Trunks and his best friend was surprised, as Yukari popped out of her gap in the atmosphere and moved, smiling at the new guests.

"Hey, Reimu, who's that person? She looks…um…weiiird." said Goten.

"Weird?! Do you know who are you talking about?" Ran said, her nine tails covering her master, making Yukari angry.

"Was that, just a fox girl, I saw? That has NINE TAILS?!" said a more, surprised Trunks.

"Yup, you just saw Ran and this person here, covered by her tail…is… Yukari! That's right, Yukari Yakumo." replied Reimu.

"Raaaaan…." said an annoyed Yukari.

"Sorry…" Ran cowered back in the gap.

"Anyways, Reimu, I'm sure you know about the moon…which is fake. I've already frozen time, so we should have plenty of time to see, who's behind this." said Yukari. She turned to the two boys. "Ah, two boys the same age as you, Reimu. They must be from the outside world, looking at the clothes and the capsule box, they're holding."

"Won't she explain the mysterious case of a girl that peeked in the boys' change room?" Goten whispered to Trunks. It just happened that Yukari, visited the outside world and peeped in a boys change room. "Her figure, matches exactly like the shadow on the newspaper."

"Um…er…why don't we all, go investigate the incident, now huh?" said Marisa, who tried to save the tension and just get it over with.

The four nodded and so the boundary-youkai and the four teenagers set out to get dragon balls and see, who was behind the fake moon.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the night, the four teenagers blasted away all the weak fairies, who tried to get in their way. Suddenly a knife and a sword came from two directions, killing two big fairies. Reimu and Marisa looked to their sides, they smiled, more help from a few of people concerned about it. Goten and Trunks were confused; who were these people? Why were they here? "Sakuya! Remillia! " waved Reimu from one side. "Youmu! Yuyuko!" waved Marisa from another side.

"Reimu, who are all these people?" asked a confused Goten. They all stopped. The new helpers also stopped, to introduce them.

" Ah, I see we have some men from the outside world to help us. Funny, we don't always see men here, in Gensokyo," said Yuyuko. Yuyuko was a ghost princess; she wore a frilly, blue kimono with a big, hat adorned with a triangular cloth that had a swirly line. She sported short, wavy pink hair and pink eyes the color of cherry petals. She held out her pale hands to greet Goten and Trunks. "I'm Yuyuko Saigyouji. I'm a ghost princess from the Nether world and don't be afraid, for now, I won't hurt you. This is my servant, Youmu Konpaku." She shook hands with the boys and turned to Youmu. Youmu was a hybrid of a human and a ghost, with gray hair and soft, green eyes. She wore a short-sleeved shirt with a green dress on top of it. The green dress was adorned with a black bow and a sword hanging on her back, her hair was decorated with a black bow. "Hi, I'm a human and a ghost. I won't hurt you as well. I'm sure nobody will hurt you right now." Youmu said with a smile. The two people from the Nether world stepped back. Now, the Scarlet house people had to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Remillia Scarlet. I'm a vampire and I'm from a Scarlet mansion in the middle of the forest. This is my best servant, Sakuya Izayoi. She can manipulate time and do almost all the chores in our house." Remillia boasted and turned to the rather, shy Sakuya Izayoi. Trunks smirked, "_Interesting…someone who can manipulate time? This world is kinda 'cool._" He thought but he still felt a feeling of shock inside. A curvy line of diamonds from each side came swooping suddenly but the eight people had managed to dodge it. They looked to see who threw that but only saw a bug-like human disappear.

"Hey, Come back!" yelled Goten. The bug-like human did come back.

"Hey, hey, you got some guts there," said the bug-like human. "What do we have here? Two guys?"

"You look like a guy, yourself surprisngly…" retorted an arrogant Trunks.

"I am NOT a guy." retorted back, the bug-like human, who was annoyed. "I'm a GIRL…oh! By the way, I'm Wriggle Nightbug."

"That explains those antennae..." said Goten. "_I can't believe there's a bug-human..."  
_

"Hey, I forgot something back at the shrine…" said Reimu. The two boys looked back at her with worrying faces.

"Oh, I get it. It's a mosquito incense, right?" replied Yukari.

The two boys sighed as they were relieved it was just a joke.

"I'm a FIREFLY…" said Wriggle Nightbug. Then she proceeded with throwing light orbs in a fancy way. Some of them were in a rather strange patterns but Trunks managed to just spray bug-spray on Wriggle's face. He had got the bug-spray as part of the capsule box. Wriggle coughed, the chemical gas was just too much for her and eventually, she fell down with her eyes in a "x" shape.

"Finally, we got rid of that bug!" said Reimu, feeling no pity for the insect. She got sight of an orange sparkle underneath Wriggle's cape. She bent down and picked up an orange orb with two brown stars stapled onto it. "Is this one of those dragon-ball thingies, you were talking about?"

Goten turned, "Yup! That's our first dragon-ball, we found. So the dragon-balls must be here!"

"Dragon-balls?" chimed Youmu, Yuyuko, Sakuya and Remillia. They wondered what exactly were dragonballs.

"Yup, Dragon-balls. They're seven orange balls that can grant wishes from a dragon." said Goten

Youmu wide-eyed and so did Yuyuko and Remillia.

"The Dragon is probably higher than the Gods," said Sakuya. "Kanako will be surprised…"

"Who's Kanako?" asked Trunks.

"We'll tell you on the way…" said Marisa.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry (terribly sorry) I took too long to upload the next chapter! I had lots of stuff to do, so please pardon me and enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 5**

"…So that's who Kanako is." finished Marisa. Whilst they were destroying fairies and…err…more fairies, Goten had been listening to who the sky Goddess was, where she came from and how she came to Gensokyo.

"Whoa…" Goten said in wonder. He pondered yet again, thinking back on what Sakuya said; the dragon must be more powerful than Kanako and Suwako themselves. Even Sanae wouldn't have defeated the dragon. "I bet Kanako is as powerful as Enma…"

"Oh, yeah! We have our own Enma!" Marisa realized.

"Seriously?" asked Goten.

"Yup!" replied Marisa but before she could continue, somebody shouted:

"Stop right there!"

"Whoa?!" halted Trunks. All of them had stopped in front of a mysterious person; only her eyes were seen in the glistening, moonlight. "Who are you?"

"Keine Kamishiwara." replied the mysterious person. As soon as she came out, trunks thought he had seen the most ridiculous hat, he had ever seen. Her dress complimented that ridiculousness as well. "So you must be the youkai terrorizing the human village!"

"This must be your act, though…" replied Reimu.

"I'll make sure this night never happened!" decided Keine but after fighting against them. She got frustrated. "Tonight, I'll feast upon your history!"

"Huh, I think our's will be veeeery sour, though." replied Trunks and Goten, but Keine ignored them and just went ahead to fight against them with again, fancy bullets, except this time it was much trickier. Some of them, a bit, hurt from Keine's lasers but eventually they defeated her.

"Restore this village!" Reimu said, for while they were fighting, the village was invisible. Keine, her pride hurt, then directed them where to go, if they were the ones "responsible" for the moon. She nudged the two boys, "If you're wondering what she meant by 'feasting on your history', she's a history-eating beast from what Yukari told me."

"Ah, that explains," replied the two boys. "At least, she was much stronger than that arrogant bird." Everybody agreed. Mystia Lorelei was very, very weak. Then the group of eight proceeded deeper into the forest.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***Author's note: OMG, I'm so, so, so, so sorry!***

As the group made their way to Eientei, more fairies passed by but this time, danmaku became harder. Trunks and Goten, had barely grazed them and kept using their famous techniques to avoid the bullets. Trunks thought about what had happened. They had met a bug-like humanoid, a night sparrow, a history-eating beast...what else would they discover? But that's not all. With them, a person the could manipulate "boundaries", a shrine maiden that had Godly powers, a witch, a vampire that could manipulate fate and a beautiful ghost that could manipulate death but the most puzzling thing to Trunks, was Sakuya and Youmu. How can one be half dead and how can one manipulate time? These two fascinated him and perhaps, he can show these two to his mother and father but-

"Marisa! There you are! ", Alice Margatroid jumped in front of the group. She was looking for her so, they could see who the perpetrator behind the moon incident was. When she saw Marisa was already in a group, she was upset. After all, we readers know, Alice liked Marisa a lot. "Dammit..." She cursed under her breath.

"If your want to play with us, you can do that some other time." Reimu said, lazily.

"_Play with us_? "Goten thought. In his mind, he thought that Alice wanted to actually play with them, which is quite silly or maybe, Reimu meant a fight. That's probably it. A fight. Finally he said, "Reimu, you guys can continue on, we'll fight her. Time is probably running out." Reimu realized he was right but, Alice blocked her.

"Don't try running away! You people or Yukari must be the perpetrators!" Alice suspected.

"We're not the perpetrators, you know..." Reimu started but, before they could even finish their sentence, Alice pulled Shanghai and Hourai out and a lots of other dolls.

"That's what suspects or criminals say! If you're not gonna' tell me the truth, I'll beat you!" Alice said, beginning to weave non-spells with her dolls.

"No way! You're going to have to get through us first!" Goten and Trunks teleported in front of the group, saying in unison.

"Tsk! Humans!", Alice said, arrogantly. She looked closely. Those clothes and those boots. They were humans from the outside world. They HAVE to be weak. "You don't know what a magician's power is!"

"And you don't know what a saiyan's power is!" Goten and Trunks replied in unison. Alice was shocked.

"_Saiyans?! W-what are they?!" _Alice thought, as she saw the two transform into super saiyans.

"Whoa..." Marisa said. She was amazed and awed by this supernatural thing. Everybody agreed with her. This was absolutely new...except to Yukari.

"_It's just what I had expected. Looks like, things are going to get interesting..._" Yukari thought. She knew what Saiyans were. She knew they were an alien race.

"Grrr...", Alice tried her best to ignore. The two super saiyans had easily blasted through her non-spell. She took out a spell card. "You're not getting through this one, easily! Puppeteer sign~ Maiden's Bunraku!" Lot's of lasers came out. One striking Trunks on his left arm.

"Trunks!" Goten called out to his friend, to see if he's ok.

"Goten, I'm ok—look out!" Trunks pointed to the many bullets that were trying to hit him. He looked back and immediately dodged but the fast action, sprained his neck. Reimu and Marisa check to see if he was ok.

"Oh~" Goten groaned. "Reimu...Marisa...Go ahead, me and trunks will take care of her. This is just a sprained neck, I'm fine really."

"Ya' sure?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah...Everybody can go ahead.", Goten replied, getting up. "Come on Trunks, let's do this!" Everybody went ahead.

"If you're done, just call out my name and I'll bring you to where we are." Yukari told Trunks, just before she left. He nodded and got up. Saiyan adrenaline surged in their veins and their excitement brewed. "Come on, magician, let's see what you got..."

"Are you challenging me?!", Alice screamed. Alice breathed up and down, focusing her danmaku. "All right _saiyans_, I'll give you what I got." Alice pulled up another card and called it's name but, before she could finish her call, Goten punched her in the stomach making Alice unconscious.

"Why'd you do that?" Trunks asked.

"Just in case. I don't want another one of her spell cards and besides, let's save our energy for the REAL battle." Goten bent down.

"She's not dead, right?" Trunks asked worried.

"Nope!" replied Goten. It was unlike him to worry, but maybe people sometimes do things, they normally would not do.

"Then let's go! Yukari!" Trunks called out for her name. The Gap appeared. Scarlet eyes faced them. "How can Yukari not be creeped out by those eyes?" Trunks said casually.


End file.
